


Iris

by 91daesmods, mushioshinshin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Barebacking, Concubines, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Facials, Intergluteal Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, Unprotected Blow Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/91daesmods/pseuds/91daesmods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushioshinshin/pseuds/mushioshinshin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princes Junmyeon and Yixing ask for a night with their favourite male concubine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

> (Mod edit: Not all sexual acts included are tagged, just the ones we feel may make the readers uncomfortable)

 

Jongdae is under no illusions about what's going to happen once he reaches Prince Junmyeon's room tonight, in fact he's been anticipating since he heard the news of Junmyeon's best friend's arrival. Although the prince seeks Jongdae's company for other type of affairs often, Jongdae knows that at night, and this night in particular, sex will most likely be involved.  
  
He knows because it's not the first time he is called long after dinner time when Prince Yixing comes to visit and it wouldn't be the last.  
  
Jongdae feels pride in being their favourite among the other concubines. He smirks as he passes by Sehun in the kitchen and the other grimaces at him before turning his head with his nose up in the air. Though sometimes Junmyeon calls for Sehun, for the latter's great disappointment he has never been called by Prince Yixing or both of them when they decide to have fun together. This fact never discouraged Sehun from mooning over Prince Yixing nonetheless. Jongin is already fast asleep and, as per usual, Baekhyun is nowhere to be found but it's not like he cares a lot when he rather spend his nights somewhere else with the newest young addition to the clerk. And it's not like Jongdae cares much for it either since he prefers less competition for the prince's time.  
  
The light fabric of Jongdae's clay-coloured shirt flows behind him gracefully as he walks down the palace corridors and climbs upstairs for Junmyeon's room. Before knocking on the door he brushes a hand through his hair and smacks his recently moisturized lips together. His heart beats loudly inside its ribcage in anticipation of what's to come.  
  
The door opens as soon as Jongdae knocks and Junmyeon's handsome face comes into view. Jongdae's eyes trail down as he bows before his prince and he notices Junmyeon has already changed into his informal clothes, a white mao collar shirt with black fitting trousers, and has no shoes on. Even then the sight of Junmyeon is breath-taking.  
  
Junmyeon's hand grasps his chin pulling him upright and straight into his arms, crashing their lips together. Jongdae gasps momentarily taken by surprise but he's quick to melt against Junmyeon's warm embrace. His eyes fall shut by themselves as their lips slide against each other and he feels a pleasant shiver run down his spine. A whine bubbles inside his throat when the hand on his chin starts to push him away but he complies.  
  
Junmyeon's eyes are fixed on his lips as he puts distance between them and he licks his bottom lip trying to entice him but the prince doesn't take the bait.  
  
"Come, you should greet Prince Yixing. He said he misses you terribly." Junmyeon's eyes twinkle with mischief as he leads Jongdae inside the room.  
  
Yixing calls for him from where he's sprawled on the chaise lounge in the middle of the room, surrounded by pillows and nursing a glass of whiskey on his hand. The top buttons of his shirt are opened and the bottom of the trousers folded up to his ankles; even in a haphazard state he looks charming. Jongdae saunters all the way over to Yixing and fits himself between his opened legs. Yixing smiles at him.  
  
"Your highness," Jongdae bows his head and takes the drink from Yixing's hand, resting it on the floor. "I heard you missed me," he murmurs before planting a soft long kiss on Yixing's dimple.  
  
His eyelashes flutter when he feels Yixing's hand slipping inside his shirt and he suppresses a shiver as he moves to kiss Yixing's other cheek.  
  
"You are right." Yixing's laughter is bright in his ear and the prince moves his head toward Jongdae's lips so they can kiss each other.  
  
Kissing Yixing is Jongdae's second favorite thing next to kissing Junmyeon. Yixing's lips are plump and create a pleasurable sensation when sliding against his. They kiss at a slow pace as Yixing likes to drag it out, curling his tongue around Jongdae's unhurriedly. He kisses like he wants to taste his lover and it always make Jongdae feel woozy when he's finished.  
  
Heat pools in Jongdae's stomach when Yixing is done with him and his cheeks are flushed as if he had been drinking whiskey himself instead of tasting it on Yixing's mouth. Yixing looks unaffected by it all, smiling with his characteristic calming gentleness but Jongdae knows better by now with the way Yixing keeps rubbing his skin beneath his shirt.  
  
"How much did you miss me?" Jongdae teases with a playful pout, playing coy and he's been told he is very good at it.  
  
"I thought of you and Junmyeon all the way here," Yixing says as he looks up past him and Jongdae turns his head to find Junmyeon sitting on a chair right behind watching them.  
  
"With the way Prince Yixing is always eager to fuck when he comes to Korea you'd think he didn't have any fun at all in China," Junmyeon huffs to Jongdae though his stare is filled with mirth and directed at Yixing.  
  
Yixing laughs deciding not to comment and starts to undo the buttons on Jongdae's shirt. Jongdae aids him by moving his arms as the prince pulls the shirt off of him. As soon as it's off Yixing's hands are roaming across his torso, touching and groping, until they come to rest on his neck and pull him down for a hungry kiss. Jongdae moans at the ferociousness of Yixing's lips and tries to give as good as he gets though always letting Yixing have the upper hand.  
  
He can feel himself start to harden inside his trousers quickly as he has missed Yixing's touch in the past few months he's had to go without his presence. Jongdae breaks the kiss so he can mouth down Yixing's neck and unbutton his shirt to work on his chest too, smiling when he hears Yixing hum in approval.  
  
He licks and bites on Yixing's abs, delighted at the sounds Yixing makes for him. He frees Yixing out of his shirt and then works on his trousers with practiced ease, pulling them all the way down and off. He is pleased when he discovers the prince's lack of undergarment.  
  
Jongdae's mouth salivates at the sight of Yixing's half hard cock lying against his thigh and wastes no time in wrapping a hand around it and bringing it to his lips. Yixing groans when he drags his tongue around the thick shaft but Jongdae's rhythm is lazy as he has no intent to rush anything if he doesn't have to. He wraps his lips around the head before licking down again and does this routine over and over, alternating with sloppy kisses until Yixing is fully hard in his hands.  
  
Jongdae pumps his cock and a little bit of pre-come dribbles from the slit. He flattens his tongue over it and curls it back into his mouth to savour the taste. He hums over the flavour before he slides half of Yixing's cock into his mouth, staring back into Yixing's eyes.  
  
Yixing moans out loud for the first time of the night and Jongdae moans in the back of his throat in encouragement. He finds more pleasure in giving than receiving and he loves to service his princes. He loves how Yixing's cock stretches his mouth wide, the thick shaft feeling heavy on his tongue and making him breathe hard through his nose. Yixing has the best cock Jongdae has ever seen; it's big in both thickness and length and fills him perfectly inside.  
  
It doesn't take long before Yixing starts jerking his hips, groaning in pleasure as he makes Jongdae gag and choke around his girth. Yixing curls a hand around his jaw, thumb pressing on his cheekbones and Jongdae hollows his cheeks picking up his pace encouragingly.  
  
"Yeah, just like that." Jongdae flusters over the praise. He also can't stop staring at Yixing unravelling beneath him; it gives him a power rush to know someone so powerful and gorgeous can be reduced to pure want just because of his mouth.  
  
His concentration breaks when he notices Yixing staring past him with a smirk on his face. He wants to look back but Yixing's length in his mouth prevents him from doing so. Jongdae shivers and whines when unexpected hands close around his waist, lifting the lower half of his body from the chaise lounge to the carpet and positions him so that he's almost on all fours on the floor.  
  
"I'm tired of watching you two have all the fun," Junmyeon's voice speaks behind him and he notices there's a raspy quality to it.  
  
Jongdae shivers as Junmyeon begins kissing his lower back and upwards his spine until he reaches the nape of his neck. Junmyeon's almost draped all over him; the position makes it as so that Jongdae can feel his arousal touching his ass and he can't help but arch his back against him.  
  
The surprise stimulation from Junmyeon has him slowing down his mouth on Yixing but he receives no complaints as Yixing seems as curious about what Junmyeon is doing and watches both of them with avid eyes.  
  
Junmyeon's hands fondle his cheeks before spreading and placing his cock between them. Jongdae moans loudly when he feels Junmyeon rutting against him, the stimulation against his hole has him feeling sensitive and makes it flutter unintentionally. It only takes a few seconds until Jongdae begins to move his ass against Junmyeon and a minute until he's begging.  
  
"Junmyeon… Please…" Jongdae gasps, breathing heavily and Yixing's cock in his hand twitches. "I want it."  
  
"Fuck, Junmyeon. You should see his face right now," Yixing says biting his lip at the way Jongdae's eyebrows curve upwards in his begging. "Go get the oil I brought. It's over there on the table."  
  
Jongdae sees Yixing stretch out his arm and point somewhere on his left. He hears Junmyeon shifting behind him as he feels the warmth that was surrounding him leave and he can't help but whine in disappointment. Yixing lowers his hand on Jongdae's head, petting his hair and then brushing and holding his bangs away from his face.  
  
Jongdae takes it as his cue to continue and takes him back inside his mouth. Yixing sighs and murmurs words of appreciation and encouragement that makes Jongdae try to take more between his lips.  
  
Meanwhile he hears Junmyeon shuffling around and soon there's one of his hands pulling his cheek and his fingers slick with Yixing's oil brushing and massaging gently against his opening. Jongdae sighs as he relaxes his muscles and Junmyeon starts inserting two fingers inside of him.  
  
Junmyeon gently massages inside with the pad of his fingers and slowly coaxes him open to take his two whole fingers inside of him. Jongdae does his best at sucking Yixing off as he's being opened but he can't help but take a break when Junmyeon's starts picking up a steady rhythm with his hand.  
  
Jongdae keeps pumping Yixing with his hand and giving big fat licks on his length when he's not panting for his breath. The task becomes increasingly difficult as Junmyeon keeps adding fingers. He ends up slumping over Yixing shivering and moaning with four of Junmyeon's digits pistoning with a deadly accuracy against his prostate. His thighs quiver and start clenching together as the pleasure builds inside his gut. He can't stop fluttering around Junmyeon's fingers and he can't help but move his hips against them as his moans get progressively louder and higher in pitch.  
  
When Jongdae begins to feel his orgasm approaching, Junmyeon removes his fingers and he's left trembling on top of Yixing's lap. He's breathing fast as if he just ran a lap around the palace grounds. Sweat gathers and slides down his temple and he feels flushed all over.  
  
Junmyeon tugs him away from Yixing with the latter's help and brings Jongdae to his feet. When Yixing stops supporting him Jongdae clings onto Junmyeon's neck and brings his head closer for a kiss. Junmyeon accepts him gladly, licking and sucking on his lips as his hands roam across his body. Junmyeon's hands pull on his thighs and Jongdae jumps and wraps his legs around his waist, their mouths still attached to each other. His hands make a fist on Junmyeon's hair, pulling the way he knows it turns him on and has Junmyeon grunting approvingly. He can feel his cock brushing against his entrance and thinks about how easy it'd be to sink down on it but Junmyeon's hands are securing him tight as they walk towards the king sized bed.  
  
"Come here," he hears Yixing calling when he's put down on top of the cool silk sheets. When he turns his head away from Junmyeon he sees Yixing has already positioned himself, sitting against the headboard and jerking himself off as he watches Junmyeon and him together.  
  
Jongdae crawls up to Yixing and adjusts on his lap with his hands finding purchase on his shoulder. Yixing's hands are warm and soft when they touch his chest; his fingers are long and pretty and Jongdae loves how they feel on his skin. He told this to Yixing once and the prince made it his mission to finger Jongdae and make him come with his fingers only for the whole night. The memory of it combined with the sensation of Yixing's fingers pinching his nipples makes Jongdae moan and writhe on his lap.  
  
"I want… I need more, Yixing," he whines as Yixing keeps playing with his nipples, only satisfied when they harden and his skin breaks into goosebumps.  
  
"Tell me what you need," Yixing says with a wicked grin on his face and Jongdae keens when Yixing leans forward to bite down hard on his nipple, soothing the pain away with a few flicks of his tongue.  
  
"I want your big cock on my ass and," Jongdae gasps at another bite, "and I want to suck Junmyeon off, hurry," he moans and keeps begging until Yixing stops playing around and sinks him down on his cock, hands on Jongdae's waist.  
  
Jongdae groans with his eyes closed and head thrown back as Yixing fills him up inch by inch, making him ache in a pleasant way. Junmyeon's fingers had opened him up enough to take Yixing's cock without any pain and Jongdae doesn't waste any time to move his hips. He shifts his weight to his legs and starts riding Yixing in earnest. The prince moans along with him, murmuring encouragements and calling him endearments that make Jongdae's heart flutter in return. It still doesn't feel like enough because he still needs Junmyeon with them too.  
  
"Junmyeon," he calls for the prince who's been watching on the side and he approaches them across the bed on his knees.  
  
Junmyeon's eyes are dark as he watches closely, the brown irises barely seen with how blown out they are. Jongdae's eyes deflect to the tongue that peeks out of Junmyeon's pink lips and he wants nothing more than kiss him again. His hand reaches out much lower though, his short fingers wrapping around Junmyeon's thick cock and getting him off with slow strokes. Junmyeon's moans sound heavenly to his ears and he tightens his fingers when he feels him pulse inside his fist.  
  
One of Yixing's hands on his waist reaches out for Junmyeon too and Jongdae bounces harder on his lap as he watches the two princes kiss fervently in front of him. It turns him on even more to see the two handsome men exchanging affection and he wants to touch himself badly but knows neither Yixing nor Junmyeon would approve if he did. He keeps pumping Junmyeon with his hand but eventually his legs start to feel tired and his movements turn sluggish. He curses out loud because he's still so turned on but too tired to carry on.  
  
They notice, because they never stop paying attention to Jongdae, and soon Jongdae finds himself on all fours with Junmyeon's cock in his mouth and Yixing grabbing his ass cheeks apart as he pounds into him. It makes Jongdae's moans stutter and his heart to pump blood faster. He can barely breathe with the rhythm they have established but he loves how it makes him feel dizzy and drowning in pleasure between them.  
  
It doesn't take long before Yixing's hips stutter and he releases a long guttural moan as he fills Jongdae with his orgasm. When Yixing finally relaxes and takes his cock out it makes Jongdae feel empty and his ass clenches on nothing, causing Yixing's semen to dribble out of his ass. He feels slightly disappointed but Junmyeon is quick to take Yixing's place and with his mouth free Jongdae can't control the loud moans that come out of his mouth.  
  
"Junmyeon…"  
  
Junmyeon is more controlled in comparison to Yixing in a way that his thrusts are longer and less intense. Although his cock isn't as big as Yixing's, he knows Jongdae's body better than anyone and can easily find his prostate and rub against it.  
  
After the constant fucking he's been receiving, the intense stimulation makes Jongdae's arms quiver and give up underneath him reducing him to a blubbering mess on the bed. Junmyeon takes the opportunity to lean over him and kiss his neck, murmuring how good Jongdae feels around him, how much he wants to fuck Jongdae until he has trouble standing up after and how he wants Jongdae completely wrecked underneath him. Junmyeon's words are like a punch to the gut and it only takes a few more languid thrusts to bring Jongdae to the edge.  
  
Jongdae's orgasm takes him by surprise just after Junmyeon's hand trace the inner of his thigh and bites a spot underneath his ear. He can tell he's crying but the pleasure is so intense he can barely process the information. He's like a live wire bucking against Junmyeon as he screams himself raw.  
  
When he regains a bit of control he notices Yixing's hand petting his hair and cleaning the tear tracks from his face. His muscles relax and his legs open wider for Junmyeon who picks up the rhythm, wanting to orgasm soon.  
  
Jongdae feels satisfied and full, there's a familiar dull ache on his muscles and he moans quietly now, looking at Junmyeon out the corner of his eye. Junmyeon looks beautiful with his hair completely wet and the way his muscles glisten in the candlelight. Jongdae can't stop looking and admiring even when they make eye contact as Junmyeon fucks him, looking all intense and concentrated.  
  
He knows that Junmyeon is close when his eyebrows furrow and he grimaces as if he's in pain. Then Junmyeon pulls out and he only manages to see his blissed out face and his arm moving frantically. He manages to turn himself over just in time to catch Junmyeon coming all over Yixing's face. His eyes fixate on Yixing's fingers as they gather the drops of come all over his face before bringing them to his lips and sucking them clean. Junmyeon leans down and licks the bottom of Yixing's lips before they kiss a few more times.  
  
Jongdae's content just watching them both indulge in each other. Sometime he may feel a bit possessive but he has no feeling of jealousy towards them. Instead, he feels happy that they allow him to watch and take part in their intimate nights and moments together. A corner of his heart aches along with Junmyeon's when Yixing is back in his country but they have as much fun on their own when Yixing is absent. It's the same as when Junmyeon's busy during Yixing's visits and seeks his company during Junmyeon's royal affairs. Jongdae doesn't fuss if they seek others for pleasure because he knows how precious both of them consider him to be.  
  
They end up tossing the stained bed sheet on the floor and get a fresh and clean one from the mahogany closet. When they lie down it's with Jongdae in the middle and both princes by each of his side. There are a few more touches and kisses as well as a few laughs as they settle and rearrange their limbs comfortably for the night. Even though Jongdae's body is heavy and tired, he feels satisfied and it doesn't take long before he closes his eyes in a deep slumber.  
  
Jongdae loves the way Yixing and Junmyeon make him feel appreciated and wanted. They always take great care and pamper him both inside and outside the bedroom. They make Jongdae feel safe and protected in their arms and it makes him want to please them both whenever and however they want to. Jongdae is theirs and, for when it's only the three of them together without any special titles, Yixing and Junmyeon are his too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments either here or on [LJ](http://91daes.livejournal.com/2742.html) to support the author!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Morning Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194398) by [flopyxing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopyxing/pseuds/flopyxing)




End file.
